


Our Omega

by Whatta_bumbum



Series: Same world different story [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Taehyung, Alpha Park Jimin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Choking Kink, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Park Jimin, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, I Suck At Writing Smut, I might add more tags, I’m bad at tagging, Jeon Jungkook Is a Tease, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook is a Slut, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Me don’t likey angst ;;), Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Pain, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Smut, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Park Jimin, Teacher Jeon Jungkook, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin, Top Seo Changbin, basically every chapter has sexual content oops, did I say kook was older than them?, i think, i warned u, mentioned other stray kids members, more tags to come, vminkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatta_bumbum/pseuds/Whatta_bumbum
Summary: Taehyung and Jimin finds an omega in heat and decides to bring him with them.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Yh so I accidentally deleted the other one (hehe...) and was like fuck it and decided to do another on with another plot and just vminkook and ofc omega kook. Hope u like it, enjoy :)

They sniffed the air.

They heard a grunt and immediately stopped.

They looked at each other and nodded. The grunts continued followed by painful moans.

The two boys, the red haired one called Kim Taehyung and the black haired one Park Jimin panicked. They were walking to a club where their other friends were but the unknown smell and the sounds stopped them from continuing.

Jimin, the older one, tapped on his friends shoulder and nodded his head towards the direction the sounds were coming from.

Said friend also looked and took a step forward, Jimin following after.

As they were getting closer and closer the smell only grew stronger, slapping them on the face when they inhaled the sweet scent of an omega in heat.

They walked towards the dark alley where they saw a boy with almost nothing on.

The shorts he was wearing where so short you could see his buttcheeks and the outline of his cock and his neon pink crop top that ended just above his pierced belly button had fallen off his shoulder exposing his sharp, pale collarbones and his unblemished neck.

His sweat drenched bangs hung over his hooded eyes, his long legs spread out. Taehyung’s breath hitched when he saw the wet spot on his black (short) shorts and the white fluid coming from his hole had dripped down to his thighs and didn’t stop, creating a pool of slick on the hard ground.

The boy’s pink bottom lip quivered, Taehyung couldn’t stop staring at him. He was gorgeous, he glanced at Jimin and saw him in the same state as him. They both had boner’s and the scent made their minds go crazy.

“Alpha...” He said quietly and Taehyung would’ve pounced on him if it weren’t for the sudden death grip on his arm.

”Not. Here.” Jimin gritted out.

”Carry him, let’s take him to our place.” He said. Taehyung nodded and inched closer to the boy, he held his breath while carrying the boy bridal style.

He exhaled and muttered, “Fuck, I’m going crazy. You smell amazing, baby.” He saw him blush and chuckled. 

Jimin calls for a cab and waits patiently for it to come, after 10 minutes it arrives. They get inside with the boy between them and Jimin tells the driver the address to his and Taehyung’s shared apartment.

They got there faster than they thought, they were both caught up in their on thoughts and almost missed the driver saying ‘we’re here’.

Because Jimin was closest to the door he opened and walked out allowing Taehyung and the boy a free way out. Jimin paid the driver and gestured for Taehyung to get inside.

Jimin had never been this happy for living at the bottom and not at the top like Taehyung wanted to. Too many stairs, ya know.

Taehyung threw the boy’s body over his shoulder and walked towards the expensive looking apartment.

”W-where....are you t-tak-king me?” Taehyung took a glance at the butt beside his face.

”Somewhere safe.” _But you’re not safe from us._ He smirked and licked his dry lips, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip and biting it.

Jimin fumbled with the keys for a while before finally managing to open the door and let them in.

Taehyung walked inside and ran up the stairs to his room, he slammed the beige colored door open, knocking a picture frame down in the process, and threw the boy on his huge bed.

He licked his lips once again and looked at the piece of meat on his mattress.

He slowly walked towards him and felt up his ass, squeeze and slapping it. The boy let out a whine and wiggled his butt, he brought his shaking hands up and slid down the shorts, stopping on his mid thighs.

Taehyung felt drool run down his mouth and down to his chin.

He was wearing turquoise panties. And he had a tatto on his lower back, the shorts were covering it earlier so you couldn’t see.

He heard loud steps and turned his head just as Jimin ran inside the room, panting.

”W....what are you doing Tae?” He said crouching down while holding his knees.

”I’m about to fuck him.”

”You can’t...” 

“Why not, come on. You can join if you want,” he smirked.

”Just look at him, he’s just begging to be fucked walking around in these clothes and the look on his face.” Jimin gulped and glanced at the said boy, he suddenly couldn’t breath.

”T-tae..” He stuttered out and Taehyung rose his eyebrows and looked in the direction Jimin was looking.

There on the bed was the boy itself, fingering himself with his panties and shorts taken off. Fluid leaking out of his fluttering hole, the delicious scent of his heat all over the room, they both took a deep breath and felt the sweet smell doing something to their hearts and dicks.

Taehyung (being the horniest one) growled and yanked at the boy’s ankle, he hovered over him and looked down at his beautiful fingers sliding in and out of the hole Taehyung so badly wanted to just stick his cock in and fuck it until morning.

The boy underneath him was letting out soft moans that soon turned louder and louder when Taehyung pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his thick and long ones.

”A-ah..more..” He moaned, arching his back and falling down with a thud.

Jimin smirked, “You want more?”

”Y..yes please, alpha.....more, fuck me.” 

“Shit.” He spit on his fingers and inserted two of the short digits in alongside with Taehyung’s long one’s.

He felt satisfied when the boy’s back once again arched and letting out a loud moan filled with pleasure.

“What’s your name, beautiful?” Taehyung asked and the boy looked at him with teary eyes and swollen lips.

”Jeongguk..” He said, Taehyung leaned forward and took those lips between his own.

He softly bit the bottom lip and Jeongguk opened up a little bit allowing Taehyung’s hungry tongue inside.

Jimin watched as their tongues fought for dominance, smirking he gripped at Jeongguk’s cock making him moan and lose the battle. He saw Taehyung’s tongue go inside his mouth, licking everywhere.

Taehyung’s eager tongue licked at his teeth, roof, the inside of his cheek and lastly sucked at his tongue before pulling away.

He leaned back in, taking Jeongguk’s upper lip between his own and dragging it. He moved down to his jaw, nibbling and softly sucking at the skin leaving tiny marks. Going down to his neck Taehyung took a deep breath, inhaling his sweet scent.

He fastened his pace, sliding in and out of Jeongguk’s sloppy hole in a fast speed.

Jimin pulled his own out and stood up to take off his clothes.

”Tae, clothes.” He said to Taehyung after getting rid of the clothes. His cock stood proudly and hard, curled up to his stomach almost reaching his navel.

Taehyung pulled away to take the piece of clothes he was wearing while Jimin went to Jeongguk.

Jeongguk whimpered looking at Jimin’s cock, his hands itched to touch it.

Jimin saw his hand reaching out to him and seated himself between his legs, he felt his pretty fingers touch the tip of his dick and groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

Jeongguk wrapped his hand around the hard penis in front of him, he felt himself get more hornier and his hole producing even more slick, soacking the mattress underneath.

Taehyung kneeled beside his head and slapped him on the cheek with his cock. Jeongguk whined and turned his head, coming face to tip with Taehyung’s dick. He leaned in and shyly licked the tip, he licked more around the base. 

Jimin suddenly shoved three of his fingers inside him, Jeongguk’s eyes widened and his grip around Jimin’s dick tightened.

”Oh my-“

Taehyung snapped his hips forward, fucking into Jeongguk’s mouth and hitting the back of his throat. Jeongguk moaned when Jimin’s fingers curled and hit his prostate. 

“Yeah? You like that? Wait until you get my cock, you’ll love it even more. Gotta stretch you wide for our dicks, how about that? Would you like it if both of us fucked you, making you moan like a slut? Fuck you until all you can do is beg for more and be our little sextoy?” With every word his thrusts became harder and faster, at his last words he added his fourth finger his whole tiny hand almost inside Jeongguk’s awaiting hole that couldn’t do anything but just take what it got, sucking in Jimin’s fingers and producing more slick.

Jimin leaned down and lapped up some of the liquid that had dripped down to his hand, he licked around the red rim forcing a cry out of Jeongguk’s cock filled throat. 

Taehyung kept thrusting into Jeongguk’s mouth, surprised by the unexisting gag reflex. The boy’s warm and tight throat squeezing his cock, his throat swallowing the precum.

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung’s uncle, Yoongi and his boyfriend Hoseok, starts to get worried (mainly yoongi)as they don’t show up at the club.  
> Just what were they doing? Yoongi wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol unexpected yoonseok? (I’m a sucker for yoonseok and bottom Yoongi so deal with it ya’ll) (also sry for not updating for so long xD)

The dark haired male stood outside while checking his watch, huffing out when there were no signs of the younger duo.

”Chill, Yoongi, maybe they changed their mind and went home.”

He turned to look at the taller who was sporting a smirk on his pink lips, back leaned against a wall, messy black locks falling on his forehead and slightly hiding his glinting eyes. His eyes that Yoongi was still able to see,but not know the emotion they showed.

”What if something happened to them? My sister would literally kill me since I was the one who suggested going out..”

He let out in a breathy voice, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt until they were grabbed by slightly bigger ones, he looked up and saw his boyfriend smiling down at him.

”I would kill her before she even put her hands on you.” He said with the same happy smile and Yoongi just stared at him with a blank face, sometimes not understanding what went through his younger partners mind.

He lifted Yoongi’s hand up to his lips, soft and gentle but there was still a roughness to it, his wolf not being able to control itself. Wanting, no,  _needing_ his mates naked body close to him, wanting to ravish him over and over again until all he could think about was his Alpha. Min Yoongi’s Alpha, he smiled, he liked the sound of it, and he was Jung Hoseok’s Omega.

Belonging to Hoseok and _only_ Hoseok.

 

Jung Hoseok was the possessive and jealous type, not even letting his sweet and nice (but if you piss him off he wouldn’t remain sweet and nice) little kitten out of his sight for even a second. 

Sure, it was sometimes annoying but Yoongi got used to it after 1 year and a half of dating the school’s bad boy.

 

Yoongi was a teacher at their school and met Hoseok on his first day, bumping into him with his tray, the tray that had food on, and also the food that got spilled on Hoseok’s expensive and new clothes, but Yoongi didn’t seem to care so much and just muttered a quiet sorry, walking away.

That probably made him angry because the next thing Yoongi knew was his collar being gripped on and him being dragged to the male’s washroom, his back slamming against the hard wall.

Yoongi’s eyes had widened and looked at the angry student. “What are you doing?” He said but Hoseok just stared at him, a crazy look in his eyes. 

And that was the day Min Yoongi got raped but surprisingly he forgave the younger male after he had apologized and tried to take Yoongi out on a date for months, apparently Hoseok had seen Yoongi long before he became their teacher and had fell in love and couldn’t control himself. Yoongi was angry but he was also lonely and didn’t mind having someone that wanted him. So he accepted him but didn’t allow any sexual activity for a while, until his heat of course came. That was also the day his Alpha marked him, his neck still having the bite mark, showing everyone who he belonged to.

 

His chocolate brown eyes looked up and was met with the others lustful gaze, he gulped and immediately knew what was happening. He whined.

”Not here..” But Hoseok didn’t seem to pay attention to his words, burying his face in the crook of Yoongi’s neck, breathing his scent. His arms moved to possessively wrap themselves around the smaller male’s waist, his other hand gripping at his soft buttcheek.

 _“I want you.”_  

Yoongi shuddered at the roughness of his voice and gave in to the desire, pulling Hoseok in an alley. As he turned around he saw Hoseok’s red eyes staring right back at him, he felt his hole clench.

He felt himself being lifted up, his legs wrapping around the horny teenagers waist and soft lips roughly kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K ik that was short but I promise the next chapter will be published shortly after this one and it’ll continue with vminkook (;


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to explore Jeongguk’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I forgot but thank you all so much for the kudos and comments (even tho I forgot about this story) but don’t worry now I’ll try to update once a week  
> Keyword: TRY

Jeongguk’s panties were on the floor as well as his shorts and crop top, his naked body splattered on the sheets, back arched as ruthless fingers pumped in and out of his hole. His cock hard as a rock and oozing precum, but it didn’t get the attention it needed as the younger males thought of making him cum untouched.

Jeongguk didn’t like that one bit, but he got slapped with a belt every time he tried to touch his poor cock, these kinky fuckers.

Jeongguk would make sure he would teach them a lesson, later, right now he needed to get rid of his heat. Fuck, he thought of bringing someone home and get fucked but two were better than one, right? Hopefully they’ll forget about him once this was over, Jeongguk got classes to teach tomorrow. 

The fingers inside Jeongguk suddenly pulled out making him let out a disappointed sound, he looked up and saw the two of them kissing, his jaw dropped. That’s so hot, by now his boner was just too painful and his heat wasn’t going down any sooner. 

Luckily they stopped and instead focused on him again, somehow making Jeongguk feel upset and happy at the same time.

The red head (was it something with Tae since the black haired one said it a few times) took hold of his tiny waist and hoisted him up placing him on his lap, Jeongguk’s bare back flush against his chest while his own back was leaning against the headboard. The position, Jeongguk thought, was weird. At least for him since he never did it with this position. The other one, who was watching before, leaned down to his thighs and kissed them, going down to his hole and licking the slick. _Delicious._

He pulled away too fast for Jeongguk’s liking but immediately forgot about it after he saw him pumping his dick. Could they _please_  hurry up, he was in heat for gods sake! You can’t just take it as slowly as you want.

It was as if he heard his thoughts because he positioned the tip of his dick in front Jeongguk’s hole, pressing against it but not entering. Then he felt large hands gripping on his hip and slightly lifting him up, _oh._

Jeongguk had forgotten there were  _two_  dudes that were going to fuck him and suddenly he felt scared, because, what if his hole got torn apart? Wouldn’t be surprising with the size of their members. Shit, if Jeongguk died today could someone please feed his cat that he left at home? And help that old lady that lived in the apartment complex in front of his? Oh, and-

All thoughts inside his head just disappeared as he felt himself slowly sinking into the dick under him, the tip stretching apart the entrance of his hole, making way for the other parts of the dick. His walls stretched around the girth, pain and pleasure taking over him. 

He hissed and looked down, it was only half of the dick that was inside. Why was this generations kids so gifted? Great, now Jeongguk sounded like some old person when in fact he was probably only three or four years older than them. 

Then suddenly he felt something else pressing on his filled hole, his eyes widened and looked up at the shorter one. His eyes were closed and his face concentrated, with a grunt he entered along with the other cock, stretching Jeongguk’s walls so wide and making him feel so, _so_  full. 

Jeongguk felt the thickness of the two cocks inside him, felt every vein, felt them pulsing inside him and so, so hot it felt like they were on fire.

His head jerked back and landed on ‘Tae’s shoulder, he let out a high pitched and filled with pain moan. 

The hands on his hips pressed him down, making him sink even further into the red head’s dick, god Jeongguk really needed to learn their names.

 

 

 Jimin sucked in a deep breath, feeling the tight walls squeeze their dicks. He so badly just wanted to ram inside him and fuck the life out of the boy but he also didn’t want to hurt him so he let him adjust to the stretch which would probably take longer than he thought just by looking at the boy’s pained expression.

Jeongguk’s shaking hands went up to Jimin’s biceps, the blunt of his nails almost piercing through the tan skin. Jimin leaned in until he was sandwiched between his and Taehyung’s body, his arms hooked under the omega’s knees. 

Then he slowly and gently, as to not hurt the boy between them,moved his hips back and fourth, with difficulty as it was almost impossibly too tight to even move. The squelching sound made Jeongguk’s face turn uncomfortably warm, his whole his chest flushed up to his neck and spreading to his face.

 

 God, he was acting like a virgin when in fact he was far from it. So why was he actually acting like one? Was it because of his heat? Did this particular heat perhaps make him act less like a slut? Because that’s what he is and loves being one, and no he doesn’t have some sad backstory about why he's a slut, and no he’s not doing it because he needs money. He has a job, or at least he thinks he has one, by how he always came late and barely behaved like a teacher he wondered why he hadn’t been fired yet. Oh. Yeah, because the principal is his friend, or more likely his Aussie friend.

Their relationship was actually great, sure they fucked sometimes but they were still like best friends  ~~with benefits~~.

But that was just because they were both lonely and took their frustrations on each other, the omega getting bent over the desk inside his friends office and fucked hard on times he wasn’t in a good mood, or on other days they would be bold and do it in the janitors room or other places they could get caught. Some teachers knew but just decided to ignore it.

Now when he thinks about it. Jeongguk has seen these two kids in school.

_No. Way._

Could Tae be as in Taehyung? As in one of his colleagues’ nephew? As Kim motherfucking Taehyung and Park Jimin?!

Now he remembers where he had seen them, in his friend’s, Namjoon, English classes when he had to deliver a message to him and they had been the nosy kids along with Jung Hoseok(who he knew dated one of the teachers), but they sat all the way in the back and probably didn’t see him.

 _Oh, shit._  Jeongguk thought. What had he gotten himself into? If Chan heard this he would freak out, having sex with his students? And also because he let someone other than him take care of his heat, but that didn’t matter, Chan was always possessive and always talked about that only he could have him when it was that time of month. But Jeongguk, of course, didn’t listen to him, as well as he never listened to him when he warned him about keeping in check when his heat would come and not go out when it came.

He sounded like a dad so Jeongguk hadn’t listened to him, now he’s slowly regretting that.

(He’s also making Jeongguk call him ‘daddy’ while he called him his ‘baby girl’)

Jeongguk’s wave of thoughts stopped once Jimin (as he had come to figure out) delivered a very hard thrust, knocking the air out of him. From there on Jimin didn’t show mercy and roughly thrusted inside the stuffed, tight hole until they decided to change the position and man handled Jeongguk on his four limbs, ass in the air, his arms already giving out after two seconds so his face was pressed against the soft pillow underneath him.

They then entered him again at the same time, hungry hole sucking them in and engulfing them in the tight heat and both groaning at the same time as pleasure took over their whole bodies, sweat trickling down from their head down to their necks and dripping down from their chins to Jeongguk’s round ass cheeks.

You know what, Jeongguk suddenly didn’t care if they were his students anymore. If all the guys or girls there had dicks as big as theirs he would gladly let them fuck him. Maybe he’d convince Chan to let one of them join them ‘cause getting double penetrated was fun as hell.

Or that Changbin kid who he caught a few times looking at his ass, he was pretty hot, especially with that voice of his, and had guns that Jeongguk would love to get choked by. Or Hyunjin, the pretty boy with those perfect lips, he wanted to sit on his face and get eaten out or watch his own cock slide in and out between his even prettier lips. How was that boy so pretty? He wondered.

All these images only made him even more turned on and made him let out a muffled moan and a quiet ‘hurry up’.

The two boys picked up the pace, one going out when the other went in, their dicks dragging against his warm walls and making him feels so sensitive, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was receiving he accidentally let out a high pitched scream as they both pressed against his prostate and leaving him a sobbing mess as they continued ramming inside him and each time abusing the prostate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so nice aren’t I? :) I’ll try to do another chapter after this one too (and post it maybe after a week?)  
> (And yes im a stay, and Chan is my bias wrecker) I actually thought of doing another story that was connected to this but like about Chan, Changbin and Felix.  
> (I’m more of a changlix shipper but bcuz Chan has been on my mind lately I thought y not include Chan too?)  
> But first I’m gonna be done with this but some things that happen here will affect how that story will go and they will be like connected you get it? Hahahahahaha I hate myself smh


	4. NOT AN UPDATE (SRY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note lol

HIIII ITS ME, THE  ~~SHITTY~~ AUTHOR HERE

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK

I HAD LIKE TONS OF HOMEWORKS TO DO (WHICH IM NOT DONE WITH, YET.) AND WAS BUSY WITH DOING THEM AND I WAS SRSLY ABOUT TO CRY

WE HAD TO BE DONE WITH ASSIGNMENTS FROM 4 DIF SUBJECTS IN THE SAME WEEK

YH BUT I PROMISE, PROMISE I WONT UPDATE THIS WEEK, LOL, BUT I WILL NEXT OK AS SOON AS IM DONE WITH THE ASSIGNMENTS AND IVE ALSO THOUGHT OF THAT 2CHANLIX (OR SMTH) FIC AND DECIDED TO POST IT TOO NOW, SO LIKE IT CAN BE REAL TIME, LIKE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME AND SOME STUFF FROM THE ONE WILL HAPPEN AND BE IN THE OTHER LIKE U GET ME? XDDDD

 

im almost done with chap 1 ^

 

Ok see u next week, rn it’s Wednesday 00:42 week 11 like rn when I’m writing this so the next update will be in......hold up. I have a math and some other subject test next week......OK NVM WHO CARES i’ll Still update it next week so stay tuned for more shit chapters lol

 

Whatta_bumbum out of the house. *mic drop*

 

HUEHUEHEUHEUE

**Author's Note:**

> I will not update this so much buttttttttt it will have a lot of smut chapters wink wonk


End file.
